


separation

by demiwooj



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, and im so sad, mashiho isnt debuting, so im taking out my sadness with a mashikyu sad fic, this is gonna get real sad so if you dont wanna cry dont read this, yg is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: the final line up for yg's new boy group is announced and junkyu cries when mashiho isn't included and mashiho cries because he isn't going to be in the same group as junkyu.





	separation

it's january 25th and the treasure box trainees have all swarmed together in the dorm to see who was getting the final spot in the new group. junkyu and mashiho were sitting next to each other, holding hands and trying to get as much warmth from each other without overdoing it in front of everyone. the others had the tv on, playing a random show and being loud to make time go faster.

everyone was super nervous. the current trainees are yedam, junkyu, junghwan, jeongwoo, haruto and jaehyuk. everyone was happy for them but the response from fans wasn't the best. everyone was happy that yedam, junkyu and haruto were debuting but a very big percentage of people were disappointed about junghwan, jeongwoo and jaehyuk getting in when byounggon, seunghun, hyunsuk, jihoon, doyoung or mashiho were more worthy in their eyes.

the boys were all ignoring the fans response at this point. everyone was happy for whoever got their well deserved spot and even though it was obvious that byounggon, seunghun and hyunsuk have been for so long and deserve to debut, everyone on the show deserves to debut. junkyu and mashiho did agree that it was unfair that byounggon and seunghun might not debut after training for 9 years whereas jaehyuk has trained for less than a year and is debuting already. however they were still happy for him because he has worked hard even in the small time he's been training.

"guys! guys! it's nearing 11!" yedam said, getting his phone out and going straight to treasure box's official page.

"it hasn't been posted yet, stop refreshing the page so much. you'll break your phone dumbass" jihoon snickered, getting elbowed by doyoung.

finally, what they had all been waiting for.

it had been posted.

"final treasure 7th member" yedam read, "choi hyunsuk"

"oh my god" hyunsuk looked like he had seen a ghost, "i'm debuting? oh my god! i'm debuting!" hyunsuk and byounggon started jumping up and down, holding hands as they celebrated hyunsuk finally getting his chance.

everyone celebrated and congratulated hyunsuk on getting chosen. people who were disappointed they weren't chosen put on a poker face because they wanted hyunsuk to be happy. junkyu and mashiho had said their congrats to hyunsuk, before making their way to a private room.

"what are we gonna do junkyu?" mashiho said, when they closed the door and could drop the poker face.

"i don't know. i can't believe this. i don't even want to be in the group anymore if you aren't going to be there" junkyu sat down on a couch, tears forming.

mashiho sat next to him, hand on his thigh.

"hey, don't cry. it's okay" mashiho said, turning to hold junkyu's face and lifting it so they were making eye contact. mashiho planted a delicate kiss on junkyu's lips, pouring as much love as he could. junkyu kissed back and mashiho could taste junkyu's tears as they streamed down and soon enough junkyu could taste mashiho's tears. breaking apart, they held each other crying together.

"i don't want to leave you" junkyu choked out in between sniffles.

"we're going to be okay" mashiho said, pushing his forehead on junkyu's and staring into his lovers eyes, "i'm not going anywhere and i won't leave you even when you get super busy with the group and can barely talk to me"

"i don't want to not be able to talk to you. i want you to be there" junkyu sobbed more and mashiho hugged him, letting junkyu cry into his shoulder.

"who knows, maybe yg will listen to the fans and make it a 9 membered group" mashiho whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really happy for hyunsuk but mashikyu are my literal babies and i really hope yg makes it 9 members and adds mashiho and yoonbin.
> 
> idk why i'm doing this but here's my list that i thought should be the final 7!  
> \- bang yedam  
> \- kim junkyu  
> \- takata mashiho  
> \- ha yoonbin  
> \- kim doyoung  
> \- park jihoon  
> \- choi hyunsuk
> 
> i love byounggon and seunghun and wish they could debut too but that's my 7!! anyway congrats to yedam, junkyu, haruto, junghwan, jeongwoo, jaehyuk and hyunsuk for making it!


End file.
